


Short SPN Fic #17

by motw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: stay asleep sammy i was close, that new vinyl smell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motw/pseuds/motw
Summary: Just one small moment in the impala
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 12





	Short SPN Fic #17

Dean's huge bulge jostled with the movement of the impala, rising up from the valley between his legs like some swollen hill. "Cas," he said to the angel in the passenger seat. "Please, you'll wake Sam. " 

"No I won't. " Cas continued opening the first edition pressing of Led Zepplin's IV. "You can smell the rock on this, Dean. " 

"No, Cas, I'm driving, stop. " 

Cas pulled out the insert, a full color illustration of a Icarus rising towards the sun, wings fully extended. "Let me guess, this planted a small seed for you, and I when I came along that seed was ready to be. . . watered. " 

"Cas. . . you gotta stop. I'm getting uncomfortable. " 

"Me too," Sam said from the backseat. "You guys have gotta stop doing this when you think I'm sleeping. "


End file.
